The present invention relates to a medical apparatus method for the delivery or withdrawal of fluids from a patient, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic syringe.
Various infections, conditions, and diseases of the body can be difficult to treat with out the administering of medications via transdermal injections. Different types of fluids, such as, but not limited to, medications, vaccines, water, saline solutions, and blood products can be injected into the body or withdrawn from the body. In medical practice, such fluids are administered in several ways, such as, but not limited to subcutaneously, intravenously, and/or intramuscularly depending on an identified treatment purpose. Also, injections are the best way to deliver a precise dose of medication quickly. When given, fluids such as drugs are immediately delivered to the blood stream, and tend to take effect more quickly than when given by any other route.
The fluids are typically administered to the patient or withdrawn from the patient by a practitioner, who may be a physician, nurse, orderly, nurse practitioner, or other such individual.
A typical manual syringe is a device for introducing and/or injecting fluids into or withdrawing them from the body. Generally, a syringe consists of a hypodermic needle attached to a hollow cylinder that is fitted with a sliding plunger. Fluid is expelled from the syringe when the plunger is depressed. Physical force is needed to push in the plunger in order to discharge fluid into the patient's body. The practitioner administering the injection is required to use physical force to discharge the fluid from the syringe into the body. Such use of physical force can cause injury not only to the patient but also to the practitioner administering the injections.
The physical force required to administer the injection causes tension and/or pain on the practitioner's arms, shoulders, fingers and/or thumb, especially since several injections are administered to different patients each day. Furthermore, it is very painful for the patient when the hypodermic needle is inserted into the body with such physical force. The patient is typically already in pain and receiving the injection should not increase the pain.
These manual syringe devices provide uneven thumb and/or finger pressure when injection is being, delivered, the practitioner has very little control over the flow rate of the fluid exiting the hypodermic needle, there is also very poor control of hypodermic needle tip which can lead to damage to skin, tissue and/or veins, and generally unnecessary pain and discomfort in patient.
Various powered and/or electrical syringes are also present in the prior art. These devices were developed to overcome the problems associated with manual syringes, however, these electronically and/or mechanically powered syringes are not without problems. These devices do not reduce and/or eliminate the pain and discomfort associated with receiving injections, sonicate fluids prior to and during delivery into the body, and are sometimes cumbersome to use.
Current syringes fail to eliminate the pain and/or discomfort associated with administering an injection to the body of a patient. Additionally, such syringes fail to decrease drug delivery time and force required in administering the injection. Hence, there is a need for a syringe with faster administration time, eliminating the pressure on the practitioner's arms, shoulders, fingers and/or thumb, especially since several injections are administered to different patients each day, therefore increasing the quality of work life for the practitioner, and reducing the time spent delivering drugs via injections to the body.